


Cazador Cazado

by rosedaldecuervos



Series: Cazador de Dragones [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lemon, Lime, M/M, Mpreg, alternative universe, dragones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/pseuds/rosedaldecuervos
Summary: Los preparativos para la boda estaban listos. Los preparativos para mi futuro estaban listos. Ahora sólo faltaba él. Harry.





	Cazador Cazado

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Esta historia lleva escrita más tiempo del que yo llevo publicando en fanfiction y no tengo intención de editarla en contexto y extensión, además de las pequeñas pertinentes correcciones ortográficas, tanto la narración como el contenido permanecerán de la manera que había escrito y amado cada palabra con anterioridad. Por muchos motivos que prefiero guardar le rehuí al Drarry mucho tiempo (quizá demasiado, siendo que fueron quienes me empujaron al fandom hace años), pero no dejaré de hacer, leer o escribir cosas que me gustan solamente por un altercado sin importar el grado que haya tenido. Así que espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí.
> 
> Disclaimer: Lo único que no me pertenece aquí son todos los personajes cuyos nombres sepan reconocer. Sin embargo, todos los elementos empleados en la creación de este universo, tanto cultura, lenguaje como costumbres, son de mi propia creación, por lo que no permitiré su uso en otras obras. (Y agregaré lo siguiente puesto por mi hija que de verdad necesitaba explicar sin ser descortés, pero ella ha sido más explícita que yo): Nada de adaptaciones/plagios (porque todos sabemos qué pasa con esas supuestas adaptaciones). Así que si quieren copiarme la historia, dé media vuelta, busque un espejo y pregúntese por qué está siendo tan idiota.

 

Siempre supe que había que hacer algo. Nuestro número disminuía. Los adultos iban muriendo, y los más jóvenes no llegaban a crecer. Fue por ese mismo motivo que, cuando padre lo sugirió, no fui capaz de negarme. Era una solución buena, ideal, perfecta. Pero llevaría meses de preparación de una poción que consiguiera crear lo que necesitábamos, y meses hasta la época del cálido solsticio para capturar a uno de ellos.

A uno de los Cazadores.

Teníamos en mente a uno. Parecía ser el líder de los suyos. No por usar ornamentos, o montar el caballo más elegante, sino por la forma en que le veían. Se preocupaban por él. Llorarían su muerte. Harían lo que él dijera.

Mi hermana había corrido hacia mí una tarde, diciéndome que la poción estaba lista, y entonces fue cuando supe que no había marcha atrás. Acababa de sellar mi destino. Con la última vuelta de la vara de ébano en la poción que llevaba meses, a tres días del solsticio veraniego, todo había llegado a su fin.

Los preparativos para la boda estaban listos.

Los preparativos para mi futuro estaban listos.

Ahora sólo faltaba él.

Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Es muy corto porque mañana a primera hora subo el primero. Me estoy lanzando de cabeza al Drarry con un enorme proyecto, así que si son seres hermosos apoyándome dejándome comentarios, opiniones o preguntas que hayan surgido en estas breves palabras, yo feliz *ojitos dulces*.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer,
> 
> xxx G


End file.
